


The Sun and The Dragon: Part 1 The Future Mirrors The Past

by DaemonVI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonVI/pseuds/DaemonVI
Summary: I’m sorry to trick you all like this and only post a portion of the first chapter, but I do this because I’m looking to see if anyone would be willing to help me co write this story. I have quite a busy schedule with work, training and general real life issues so a co writer would be very helpful. I have a good portion of the story planned out or at least as planned out as I can. I’m hoping for it to be a long term fic with at least three different parts, each numbering between 75,000 - 100,000 words, hopefully lol. If this interests any of you then leave a comment with your email and i’ll get in touch. (I’ll delete the comments containing emails after.)  I’m aware that it might not be any good, this is my first time writing tbh, so bare with me lolThanks.Daemon





	The Sun and The Dragon: Part 1 The Future Mirrors The Past

The Returning Prince.

‘Westeros.’ Daemon thought with slight awe and anticipation. ‘The home I ran from.’ It had been near on 4 years since Daemon has stolen away on a ship in the middle of the night, heading for Pentos alongside a loyal Kingsguard, a bastard and the Old Lions brother. A motley crew if ever there was one but the things they achieved would be written in to the history books and immortalised. “We’re to make port soon, my prince.” Aurane Waters, the bastard of Driftmark informed him. “The lookout claims the entirety of Kings Landing is waiting by the docks, including the King and Queen.” Daemon winced at their mention. He’d snuck away without so much as a word goodbye and he’d not even left a letter or sent one while on his travels. 

“Excellent.” He replied in a voice he hoped didn’t waver. “They’ll be able to see the greatness we’ve brought back with their own eyes.” He continued to stare off at the Weaterosi coast as the 150 oars of their massive galley ‘*The Sea Dragon*’ beat against the waves and propelled them forward. “Now it begins.”

 

The Dornish Dragon.

The small fleet grew bigger and bigger as it came closer to Westeros, growing from what was first thought as a 20 ship fleet to an easy 200 ship fleet. ‘*How did he acquire this wealth?*’ Rhaenys found herself wondering. It was a long standing topic of what her youngest brother was doing in Essos, some thought he was ruling the Dothraki Sea as some Sellsword King, while others claimed he was rebuilding Old Valyria itself, ridding her of all her Stone men and cursed ground. Rhae was just happy he was coming home, contrary to what most of the nobles thought, Rhaes Dornish family adored Daemon. Obara enjoyed his martial skill and would often verse him in the yards when she visited, Tyene made it a game to fluster him and cause him to blush by batting her big, innocent blue eyes and making suggestive comments with some help from her sister Nymeria. Arianne on the other hand adored Daemon in a different sort of way although she’d tell you otherwise. Her cousin Ari was a gorgeous woman, fully grown with curves to die for and she knew it. The amount of knights and lords who fell victim to Ari’s ways was astounding but it would only be one dark prince who would hold Ari’s heart. She and Daemon always assumed they would wed, further cementing the alliance between House’s Targaryen and Martell so when uncle Doran announced that Arianne would wed Anders Yronwood, Daemon kicked up a storm and threatened to kill Lord Yronwood where he stood. Four years later and the wedding still hadn’t took place, that didn’t stop Daemon from leaving though as King Rhaegar had decreed that he would marry his Stark cousin, Sansa, a far too naive young girl who wouldn’t have lasted in the pit of vipers that is Kings Lansing. 

“Aaawoooooo!.” She was brought out of her reminiscing by the horn that indicated the impending docking of the fleet. Up close she could see the sheer size of the galleys, all at least with 150 oars. They were accompanied by a few cogs and longships here and there but they galleys were front and centre. At the head of the Sea Dragon she was sure she caught sight of a head of midnight curls and a platinum dragon streak through it. She was about to turn and tell her father to look up when she was interrupted by a sound not heard in Westeros in over 150 years. A dragons roar.


End file.
